


New Instance

by Iyliss



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Bohman is an actual child, Completely unrelated short fics where Haru and Bohman meets people, Everyone lives, Gen, Post-Canon, referrence to lightning's abuse in the chapter with AI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iyliss/pseuds/Iyliss
Summary: It's hard connecting to people when you're a teen AI that shouldn't trust anyone and has a little brother to protect. Not any less hard when you're said little brother but everyone assumes you're an adult.
Relationships: Ai | Ignis & Haru, Bohman & Haru (Yu-Gi-Oh), Bohman & Kusanagi Jin, Bohman & Roboppy, Haru & Kusanagi Shoichi, Haru & Zaizen Aoi





	1. There'sa word for this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bohman and Roboppy becomes friends.

When Roboppy heard about two AIs that weren’t ignises but still had free will, they were intrigued right away.  
They’ve never really felt lonely or anything, Ai even gave them a bunch of friend to be like them. But they still couldn’t help but wonder about what they thought could be beings more similar to them than the other AIs and humans they met.

They invited them to their kingdom. When they noticed Haru seemed to be around their age, or something, they were incredibly excited. But, quick enough, he let them know he didnd’t really want to stay around and play with them. He’d rather watch them, or do something else.  
It was quite disappointing.  
Thankfully, Bohman had been much more willing to discover Roboppy’s world. Soon enough, they realized that there was many, many things he didn’t know. They were aware of their own lack of experience, but didn’t think someone could be lacking even more.  
They found a lot of fun in explaining many, many things to him. It gave them a little bit of power, a feeling of usefulness, and it was overall very amusing. There was something about Bohman that they really enjoyed. He didn’t have all the complicated reactions humans could have, and he seemed to genuinely care about everything in Roboppy’s kingdom like it was the most important things.

Time passed quickly, and Roboppy didn’t realize that, soon, Bohman would probably have to leave.

« You, I like you ! » Roboppy claimed in a laugh. « I think you’re gonna be my brother as well.

Bohman looked at them, surprised. He still had trouble processing new situation fast enough, and he wasn’t exactly sure what could make them think they were siblings.

« I am sorry, but I don’t think I am your brother, » he answered bluntly.

« Why ? You already have one sibling, don’t you ? You can have one more ! That way we can play again soon ! »

He didn’t know why, not at all. But he did know that Haru was his sibling, and Roboppy was not. It didn’t make much more sense than this obvious truth. Thinking about Haru, the word was immediate and with no hesitation, it didn’t even need a reason. But also, it was clear through that thing that apparently was called feelings. Just thinking about his brother produced in him a reaction that wasn’t in any way similar to the thought of anyone else. Of course each thought seemed to produce different things, but they were more or less similar.

« It is different, that is all. »

Roboppy seemed to shut down. They got up and went to sit on another corner, turning their back from Bohman.   
Were they hurt ? It seemed like it. Bohman knew very well he wouldn’t figure out what hurted them on his own, and would have much more chance asking directly. It was one thing they had to learn quickly, to ask as much as possible.  
He went near them.

« Are you okay ? » he asked, conscerned.

« Oh, yeah, sure. » 

Their tone was a little strange, but they were okay. That was the most important.

« Great ! » he answered cheerfully.

Roboppy turned, and they still seemed pained. This was growing more confusing.

« So you really don’t care. »

« About what ? »

« Me ! »

That wasn’t true ! Bowman did care, but they said they were fine. Maybe it still wasn’t true ? But then, if they didn’t know they weren’t okay, how could Bowman know what hurted them ?

« Are you sure you are okay ? » Haru usually didn’t like when he asked again, but this wasn’t Haru.

« Well, maybe I’m not. »

« Why ? »

Roboppy hesitated a little.

« Because you don’t want to play with me. You don’t want to be my brother. »

In his current state, Bohman couldn’t conceive the pain of rejection. He didn’t understand what was hurtful in the truth that, no, Roboppy and him weren’t siblings. He didn’t understand either why it meant anything about wanting to play with them.  
Since Roboppy was still sitting down, he sat next to them.

« I do want to play with you. It is interesting. »

He didn’t know much better expression than interesting, thought it was in a different way than when he duelled humans. Spending time with Roboppy seemed useless, he couldn’t perceive any improvement in his knowledge or skills, yet he wouldn’t want to stop. Maybe it was what humans called having fun. 

« I have a lot of fun with you. »

Roboppy reacted strangely. Their expression changed, and they say differently.

« I still want to be something to you, » they let out. Neither of them could perceive the strangeness of their word, and its why they understood so easily.

Bohman thought. There surely was a word for this, since siblings didn’t work. He knew many words, surely one was appropriate.

« I think we are friends, » he answered.

Roboppy looked at them with much doubt.

« Comparing the usage of the word ‘friend’ I found, I think it is appropriate here. »

They fully let themselves fall on their back and giggled. It meant happiness, this was good.

« So you and I are friends now ! You’re my friends ! »

Bowman nodded. He was smiling as well.

Roboppy met with AI a little later than usual. He could be worried, but they clearly seemed joyful. He was curious, he needed to know the source of their excitement. When asked, they spend a little time in their thought. 

« I made a friend today ! » They finally answered.


	2. Not the Same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoi tries to understand Haru. Bohman is probably not alive yet.

Haru’s face was slowly covering with tears. Slow, bitter, painful tears full of regret. He could barely talk through his meltdown. In front of him, Aoi just didn’t know what to do. Clearly, reaching to comfort him wouldn’t do any good. Yet she felt bad staying there, when someone was crying in front of her. Especially when this someone was a kid.

« I failed, » he managed to let out between his tears dripping, his throat tightening, and his whole body shaking of rage, « I had to protect him, I had to, and I didn’t ! I couldn’t protect him. »

Aoi tried to be as comforting as she could. She knew how it felt to be powerless, and how absurd it sometimes was to take responsabilities she shouldn’t take. She also knew the feeling of being trapped in a role. She wanted to let him know he wasn’t alone.

« It’s okay, » she almost whispered, « you didn’t have to protect him. You aren’t responsible for any of this. »

If Haru had been filled with sadness and guilt so far, this was all it needed to become rage. She didn’t get anything, yet acted like she knew more than him. Though still bitter, he wasn’t crying anymore.

« You don’t get it, not at all. I was the only one who could, it was my responsability ! »

« I know how it feels, » she answered softly, « to think you’re supposed to play a role for the sake of others. It’s hard to think you can be someone else and- »

He interrupted her.

« Stop acting like you understand ! » He shouted, « and go ask your brother how it felt to see you die while he couldn’t do anything ! »

She stayed quiet for a moment, trying her best not to answer any less calmly. She didn’t like that he latched out on her like this, but she understood he was hurt and lost. She just couldn’t argue with a kid, could she ?

« It isn’t the same, » he sounded a little more serious though, « my brother took care of me when I was a child, and he was much older than me. You are still young, you shouldn’t have to care for you brother like this. »

Haru seemed to have calmed down a little, but all that changed was his volume.

« And what exactly is different ? » he asked. Obviously Aoi didn’t know what he meant.  
« Not matter if I'm young or not, my brother is even younger, » he kept on, « and I took care of him, since the moment he was created. No one in the world would protect us. I am his big brother, it’s my responsability to protect him. »


	3. Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kusanagi and Haru are proud of their little brother.

« What is this? » Bohman pointed at the hotdog Jin was serving.

For him and Haru, this was their first time spending more than couple hour in the real world. Their android body were calibrated, and no deep issues had arised so far.   
They didn’t have much to do though, so they also didn’t put much to be able to go around in this new world. However, when Kusanagi offered they spent the day with him and his brother, Haru accepted.  
Obviously, he didn’t trust it at first. Of all humans, that man may be the one he could consider the least dangerous, but he also had the best reason not to want to help his brother. But, when he assured him he felt nothing bad of the two of them, he accepted.  
Deep down, he liked the idea of being able to talk to someone new, and someone who had some kind of experience of having a young sibling.

« That’s a hot dog. It’s food, » Jin answered. He seemed amused, and almost confident, to answer Bohman’s questions. Sadly for him, Haru knew they were only beginning.

« What is food ? »

He never bothered teaching him human anatomy. Bohman could use any answer as long as it was logical, but it needed to not refer to any new concept. Jin probably didn’t know that part, and was good for some time of endless explanations.  
Haru smiled as he looked at their exchange. Even if it wasn’t always the most appropriate, he was glad to see Bohman at least able to ask things. It was really useful, and not an easy task. Lightning had led him to believe the world was much simpler than in reality, and that he already knew all there was to know.   
Haru had to explained, however he could, that no, he didn’t know everything. Nor did Haru, though he knew much more already, nor anyone in this world. It was a hard thing to grasp, and he wasn’t sure he fully did get it, but at least now he was asking. A lot. It was annoying sometimes, but seeing it from afar, it made Haru happy.   
Seeing his brother so curious, and with the bonus of not being the one receiving that curiosity, it made him feel like he was going the right way.

He didn’t notice that Kusanagi was right next to him, looking at his own brother fondly.

« He’s doing great, isn’t he. »

He was smiling as well. Haru wasn’t sure how to answer, so he nodded quietly.

« Jin still sometimes has trouble communicating, but he seems to be doing good with your brother. »

Haru couldn’t really judge that, but he was glad to know Bohman was helping a little. Obviously it wasn’t unusual, he never seemed so stop trying to help others, but it was rather unique to hear that it worked from someone else.  
He was maybe blushing a little. Smiling a little more. Looking so tenderly at his little brother.

« Ha, I see you’re proud of him too, » Kusanagi said playfully.

Haru tried his best to hide his expression.

« You can’t hide it, you know. I can recognize the face of a proud big brother. I know I look like this all the time. »

Kusanagi was cleaning the table Haru was sitting near. His movements were mechanical, he clearly was more focused on the sight of his own brother talking.

« I am just glad he can meet new people, » Haru answered.

He laughed a little. 

« You’re a great big brother, you know ? »

This surprised Haru even more than all the already surprising thing that happened today. He had no idea how to feel, how to react. He, a great big brother ? He was just doing what he could, however he could. He just hoped he could help his brother grow and learn safely, and stay together. He was just hoping for the two of them to survive, he wasn’t really reaching for greatness.  
For the second time, after the moment he realized his brother was still alive, he cried of joy, just a little. 

« He’s a great little brother too, » Kusanagi added less clearly, before turning to Haru, « hey, you’re okay ? »

He stopped his tears. He wished he could stop smiling, but that was too hard.

« Yes, I’m fine. » He looked up at him, « thank you. »

« No problem ! » Kusanagi answered him with a warm smile. « You know, if you ever need help, you can ask me. You may be a great big brother, but you can’t do everything on your own. »

The compliment still affected him.  
Haru couldn’t promise he’d trust any human for more than a couple hang outs in the real world, at least for now. He knew they weren’t ill-intended, but they often had trouble understanding his brother. Though Bohman claimed he didn’t mind, he still wanted to avoid any danger.  
Still, it was true he could use some help. He’ll try, someday.

For now, he listened as Jin was getting more lost in his explanation than ever. He prepared to end it so he could breath. He’d need to finish that on his own, but he didn’t mind. He felt stronger than ever, now.


	4. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ai decides to become an uncle.

Ai looked over Haru, in his very own prideful way, and claimed :

« Well, from now on, I guess you can call me Uncle Ai ! »

Haru clearly didn’t share his joy. He looked away and exhales angrily.   
He didn’t exactly hate Ai, nor had any bad feelings toward him, but he had no desire to consider him as more than a helpful acquaintance. His brother seemed to appreciate him, and he didn’t want to prevent him from meeting anyone who could potentially hurt him – that meant pretty much everyone. Still, he didn’t appreciate this sudden familiarity.

« We’re not doing that, » he answered.

He tried not to sound too rude, but that was a hopeless attempt.

« Ooh, but why ? » He sounded disappointed, but with this dramatic voice of his, it was hard to tell. « We’re like family ! »

This comment especially hurted him. Not about Ai saying they were related, but what it implied.

« No we’re not ! » He tried his best not to yell. « We aren’t like you all, we aren’t related. »

Haru didn’t like saying the exact words. He didn’t like saying « humans » or « ignises », because it showed the clear absurdity of his and his brother's existence. There was nothing they could call themselves to be.

« Well, Lightning did created you both. You can’t really changed that. »

He really didn’t want to talk about him, nor even hear that name. But it seemed he didn’t have much choice.

« I don’t care, I don’t want to consider him our father. » The word alone disgusted him. « I don’t want to be related to him in any kind of way. »

The more Haru had been able to live on his own, not tied by the one who created him, the more he grew to hate him. He could make excuse for the ones who hurted him and his brother, find them reasons for why they could be fine with a war against beings so much younger than them.  
He couldn’t give any benefit of the doubt to him. He hurted them, so many time. Father seemed a big word for someone who just created them, told them to kill humans, and did nothing but broke the few strings of identity they had.

But, beyond his own hatred, was the fear of seeing him in their life again. Haru could avoid him as much as he wanted, but he knew it wasn’t the same for his brother. He would forgive him, he’d forgive anyone without even being asked, he wouldn’t hesitate to let him stay around.  
Haru couldn’t let that happen. He hadn’t find the strenght yet to explain to his brother why Lightning was dangerous for both of them. He wouldn’t refuse to talk to him for his own sake, and Haru didn’t want to ask him to do this for him. He’d have to, eventually, he wasn’t stupid enough to think he could go on forever not talking about it. But for now, it was too hard.  
For now, he just wanted to think his family was as simple as him and Bohman alone.

Next to him, Ai too had been thinking. The silence went quickly for both of them.   
The reason he wanted to have some kind of relationship with Haru and his brother was also mysterious to him. It wasn’t exactly guilt, nor regret. He just felt like, as an older AI, he couldn’t let them run around on their own. Especially considering Lightning never gave any sign that he wanted to care about them the least bit.  
It probably wasn’t about Lightning at all. It wasn’t about who created who. They may not be fully ignis, but they surely weren’t human either. Feeling so different to everyone else, it was enough for Ai to want to help them.

« Well, just call me whatever you want, » he eventually said.

He didn’t want to do more for them than knowing they were okay. It could just be as this, for now.

**Author's Note:**

> I care Bohman and Haru with every fiber of my being I love them so much they make me happy and hopeful.


End file.
